A drawback or deficiency of commonly known pipe connecting assemblies is that many undesirably form permanent pipe couplings or attachments. For example, copper water pipe systems which include pipe joints fused with solder typically are not disassembleable without cutting or breaking of pipe joints. Similarly, adhesively bonded polyvinylchloride plastic pipe systems are not disassembleable without breaking or cutting of pipes. Another drawback or deficiency of commonly known pipe joining systems is hazards inherent in installation and assembly of pipes. For example, copper piping systems are commonly assembled within tight wall spaces which include surrounding flammable wooden structures. Torch soldering of copper pipe joints within such spaces undesirably creates a hazard of an uncontrolled fire. Mechanical connectors for joining pipes are known; however, such connectors are typically mechanically complex and are not economically manufactured and sold. For example, threaded pipe joining systems require use of mechanically complex and expensive pipe threading and tapping machinery.
The instant inventive pipe connector substantially overcomes the above drawbacks and deficiencies by providing pipe joining structures and elements which are mechanically simple and which are economically manufactured and sold, such structures and elements comprising a simple apertured sleeve and a simple sphincteral band which supports and inwardly extends pipe engaging traction pins.